


Detroit: Become Human | Every Time We Try [Fanvid]

by VidDuality



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: 50+ endings. Thousands of variations. A fanvid dedicated to exploring some of the MANY diverging paths you can take in D:BH.





	Detroit: Become Human | Every Time We Try [Fanvid]

So we're obviously several months late to the Detroit: Become Human party, but one thing we noticed is that for a narrative based game with so many different outcomes, we hadn't really seen any fanvids dedicated to celebrating and exploring just how many different ways this game can go. That became our challenge for this vid.

Fandom: Detroit: Become Human  
Song: "Alpha Omega" by Karnivool  
Edited by: VidDuality  
  
"Win or lose our minds  
It ain't picture perfect  
Every time we've tried."

Comments and kudos, etc. are appreciated more than you will ever know! We live for feedback!


End file.
